SSX00666 La nouvelle flamme de l'espoir
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Dans l'infini de l'espace. Il est très facile de perdre ces rêve, ces espoir et ça liberté. Mais Alhena est bien décidé de s'accroché a ces rêve avec l'aide de Billy son ingénieur et de tout les amis qu'elle rencontrera et de suivre les trace de son héro qui a bercé son enfance ( Première fic d'Harlocke )


L'univers d'Harlock appartiens a maître Matsumoto mais mes OC son de moi

L'histoire se situ quelque part dans la boucle du temps mais proche d'Albator 84

Je tiens a préciser que je prendrais les nom de la vf. Car malgré mon jeune age. La vf a bercé mon enfance et deviens plus naturel pour moi que de d'utilisé les nom en VO

Dernière chose. Je suis dyslexique. Si j'écris c'est pour m'amélioré Alors je prends tout bonne critique constructive mais les critique genre " c'est de la merde" ou " va apprendre a écrire" vous pouvais vous les gardé et allait vous faire cuir un œuf chez les sylvidres.

* * *

 **SSX00666**

 **La nouvelle flamme de l'espoir**

 **x**

 _XX/XX30XX_

 _Dans le pays anciennement appelé France_

 **x**

-Rendez le moi !

Dans une rue délavé. Un groupe de garçon encerclé un plus jeune.

Celui si avait les cheveux noir Et devais avoir dans les dix ans. Il porté des lunette, dont l'un des verre était fissuré.

L'un des garçon qui l'entoura s'esclaffa.

-Tu peut toujours rêver pour que je te rend ton torchon.

Le chef de la bande tenait dans son poing une feuille de papier enroulé et qui s'abîmer au fur et a mesure de l'altercation.

-Et puis ta qu'a venir le chercher si tu veux le récupéré.

Le jeune garçon a lunette essuya ces larme et ce précipita sur celui qui tenait son trésor. Mais l'un des larbin lui donna un crosse pieds qui le fis tombé, et tout ces copain en profitèrent pour s'en prendre au plus jeune.

-Espèce de lâche ! Vous en avez pas honte ?! Prenez vous plutôt a quelqu'un de votre taille !

Les assaillant se retournèrent et éclata de rire quant ils vis une jeune fille qui devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et qui était a peine plus haut que trois pomme. Elle était brune et porté une cape cousu avec des morceaux de tissu de couleur différente.

-Pff qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Retourne joué dans ton bac a sable.

Ils allaient reprendre la ou ils en était quand soudain la petite fille sauta sur le premier garçon qui était sur son chemin et lui donna un coup de bâton en plaine face qui l'assomma.

Ces copain voulu aidé leur compère, mais la petite fille sortir des boules verdâtre et les jetèrent sur eux. Quand les boules éclatèrent. Une odeur nauséabonde se fis sentir, ce qui les fait fuir.

Il ne resté que le chef de la bande.

-Tu va voir toi.

Le chef se précipita vers la petite qui profita que son adversaire sois plus grand qu'elle pour se glissé entre ces jambe. Elle se retrouva derrière lui et le poussa, en reprenant le bout de papier au passage.

Le chef ne pus se retenir et tomba dans une flaque d'eau qui n'avait rien a envier aux boule puante.

-Et voila ! s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est comme ça que se bat les vraix pirate.

Le chef déclara forfait et s'enfuit a son tour.

La petite se retourna et tendis ça main vers le jeune garçon.

-Ça va ? Ils ne ton pas fait trop mal ?

Le jeune garçon se releva sans son aide et chercha ses lunette qui était tombé et les trouva.

-Merci pour ton aide. Tu peux me le rendre s'te plaît ?

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite fille en lui rendant la feuille qu'il déroula.

-C'est le plan d'un vaisseau que j'ai moi même imaginé.

Ça ressemblé plus a des gribouillis qu'a un plan mais ça n'empêchera pas La petite fille de s'extasier.

-Mais c'est génial. Ça dois être le destin.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait rien.

-Bah oui. Tu a devant toi une futur pirate de l'espace. Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon garda un instant le silence. Puis explosa de rire.

-C'est pas drôle. Je serait pirate de l'espace comme lui. s'exclama t'elle plus fort avec des étoiles dans les yeux et en scrutent le ciel

-Ok. Dis le garçon en se calmant. Je construirais ce vaisseau et c'est toi qui le pilotera Capitaine… Euh c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Alhena. Répondis t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon la serra.

-Moi c'est Billy.

 **X**

 _Douze an plus tard sur la planète Suna*_

 **x**

Dans les couloirs d'une petite prison. Un homme d'une taille remarquable se fessait poussait par d'autre qui l'entouré est l'amena en face d'une cellule et le poussa sèchement a l'intérieur.

L'homme emprisonné s'assit contre le mûre et pesta.

-Et ben, c'est bien ma veine.

Soudain, il vis qu'il n'était pas seul. Sur la planche de bois qui servait de lit, une jeune femme était allongé , les bras croisé sous la tête, et fermé les yeux. Elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine d'année et porté un combinaison noir. sur son visage était barré d'une cicatrice qui allait de son œil droit, cacher par de mèche brune, jusqu'au dessous de son œil gauche

-Salut poupée, que fait tu dans ce trou a rat ?

Elle garda le silence.

-Tu a l'air bien jeune.

Soudain il eu un sourire sadique et s'approcha d'elle.

-J'attends Scorpi.

La réponse de la jeune fille, silencieuse depuis là, fis stoppé l'homme.

Soudain des cris de douleur se fis entendre et une bestiole apparu devant les barreaux.

Il n'avez jamais vu de tel. C''était un petit dragon noir. Il était presque aussi grand qu'un aigle. C'était un dragon tout ce a quoi on pouvait s'imaginait Deux ailes, quatre pattes. Mais le détaille qui clochait c'était ça queue, c'était celle d'un scorpion.

-Je m'éloignerais si j'étais toi. Fis la jeune femme sans bougé d'où elle était.

L'homme se demandé pourquoi quand la bestiole leva son dard et aspergea la serrure d'un liquide qui la fis fondre. La bestiole rentra et se mis sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui s'était levé.

-Tu a fait du bon boulot. Dit elle en lui grattant le menton, ce qui avait l'air de plaire au dragon vu le ronronnement qu-il fessait.

Une fois sortis de la cellule, l'homme vis que toute les serrure avait subit le même sort et que tout les prisonnier était dehors également. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui envoya un genre de sabre.

-Tenait capitaine.

Elle attrapa l'arme au vol juste a temps car des garde arrivé.

-Halte la !

Ils allait tiré mais la jeune femme était plus rapide et les tua en tirant avec son sabre.

Il n'y eu aucun sang versé car les garde était des androïde.

Il y a quelque année. Des être artificiel conquérir l'univers. Exterminent les race organique qui leur résisté. La terre, au lieu de les combattre, les accueillir les bras ouvert est avais vite était sous le joute des Androïde.

\- C'est a toi ça ?

Un des des gars s'approcha de lui et lui tendis une épée aussi grand que lui

-Merci. Oui c'est mon épée.

Puis tout le monde se précipita vers la sortis ou les attendais une vrais armée.

La jeune fille allait tiré quand il l'arrêta.

-Tu ma fait sortir d'ici et je n'aime pas devoir a quelqu'un. Je vais te montré se que je sais faire.

La jeune femme le regarda et hocha la tête

L'homme de deux mettre. S'approcha des groupe ennemie et souleva son épée qu'il abatis avec force sur le sol . Une ode choc se dirigea vers les assaillant et fis une vrai tranché dans les groupe.

La jeune femme poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Pas mal.

Même si il le cacher- il avait une réputation a tenir toute même – il était heureux du compliment.

Ils profitèrent de la tranché apparu dans le groupe d'androïde pour passé en force.

Au bout d'une heure. Le petit groupe d'évadé avait réussi a semé les Androïdes.

-Bon. Dit le grand homme. Ou va ton ?

-J'ai un ami qui nous attend dans le désert de la fournaise.

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement.

-C'est une blague ?!

La jeune fille se retourna et répondis le plus naturellement.

-Bah non pourquoi ?

L'homme manqua de s'étouffer.

-Il fait plus de cinquante degré le jour. Et pareille pour la nuit mais en dessous du zéro. Sans compté les bestiole qui attend qu'une chose. Que des con de ton espèce saute dans leur mâchoire.

Elle leva les épaule.

-C'est ça ou c'est les Androïde. Et je pense pas que ton exploit marchera a nouveau.

L'homme grommela car- même si il avouerait jamais- Savais que la petite avais raison.

-Bon allait, en route mauvaise troupe.

 **XXX**

La nuit était tombé et malgré les épreuve du désert, la plus part avais survécu. Il y en avait deux ou trois qui avait pas eu cette chance. L'un c'est fait avoir par le mirage d'une belle jeune femme a forte poitrine et c'était précipité dans le piège d'un fourmilion géant et un autre est mort par un coup de chaud. Mais sinon tout c'était bien passé pour la jeune femme.

-Voila pourquoi je préfère travaillé en solo. Je tombe toujours sur des taré. Grommela l'homme.

La jeune femme qui était en train d'observé leur feu a l'abri dans leur grotte de fortune, leva les yeux sur lui.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et bizarrement son regard lui donna envie de parlé.

-Au faite il me semble que je me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Kratos. J'étais dans la force d'élite de Gaïa avant que ces dernier accueille ces foutu boite de conserve. Maintenant je suis juste un vieux mercenaire qui poursuis le peut de pirate qui reste pour touché la prime.

La jeune femme eu un petit sourire.

-Et tu en a capturé combien ?

-Ho pas beaucoup. Le dernier m'a échappé de toute façon.

Elle leva un sourcille interrogateur.

-Pff de toute façon c'était juste un connard insensible et prétentieux.

La jeune fille compris que c'était un sujet sensible et décidant de pas approfondir la question.

-Moi avant j'était dans la SDF.*

Kratos l'interrogea des yeux.

-Je pensais que les androïde avait fermer toute les ligne.

\- et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il réfléchi.

\- Il me semble qu'un capitaine fraîchement promis avait envoyé un des train blindé sur un de leur vaisseau.

Alhena gratta ça cicatrice comme ci elle lui démangé.

-Me dit pas que...

elle éclata de rire devant son air surpris.

-Ou crois tu ou j'ai eu cette cicatrice ?

-Je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de rester dans ma cellule.

La nuit passa dans le calme jusqu'au levé de soleil ou l'un des éclaireur revenait paniqué.

-Capitaine. Ils nous on retrouvé.

Tout le monde se précipita pour fuir mais a peine sortir de la grotte qu'ils était cerné de toute pars. Il avais pas résigné sur les renfort et avait même appelé des vaisseau de patrouille qu'il les mettais en joute.

L'un des Androïde s'approcha d'eux, arme a la main.

-Kratos matricule Z 01001 et Alhena matricule SSX 00666. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Kratos se retourna vers Alhena.

-666 ? Alors c'est toi qu'on surnomme la démone de Gaïa ?

Cette dernière eu un petit sourire et s'exclama.

-Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! Cria t'elle a ciel.

Kratos cru qu'elle avait perdu la tête quand soudain les vaisseau de patrouille explosa les un après les autre. Les unité au sol n'en croyait pas ce qu'il voyait et ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Chef. La tour de contrôle a repéré un vaisseau non identifier prêt de notre secteur.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama le dit chef.

Une autre explosion les fis dispersé et un vaisseau d'une taille gigantesque apparu.

Il ressemblé au ancien bateau Pirate qui voyagé sur les mer de la terre a une très loin époque. Il était d'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Une tour radar fessait office de mat, et le pont était couvert de gigantesque canon. Sur chaque coté de la coque en métal il y avais des aileron. Et un scorpion rouge était dessiné sur le coté du vaisseau. Mais ce qu'on remarqué le plus c'était le grand crane pirate a l'avant du vaisseau.

-J'ai failli attendre, S'exclama la jeune femme

Un voix venant du vaisseau lui répondit

\- La ferme. Je suis la. Qu'est que tu veut de plus ? Que je te déroule le tapis rouge ?

La jeune fille rigola.

Le vaisseau se posa juste au dessus du sol et une passerelle s'ouvrit

Une partis des homme sauta a l'intérieur et Alhena fis de même avant de se retourné vers ce qui resté encore a terre.

-Je me présente. Je me nomme Alhena et je suis la capitaine de ce vaisseau, L'Antares. Si vous aussi vous en avait mare des Androïde et que vous avez soif de liberté et de poursuivre vos rêve, vous êtes les bien venu a bord.

Les homme resté a terre se regardé d'un œil septique, et Kratos les comprenait. Mais cette nuit en discutant avec elle il avait vu un truque dans ces yeux. La même chose qu'il avait vu chez se foutu pirate. Une flamme. Une flamme de volonté et de soif de liberté brûler dans les yeux de cette jeune femme.

Alors ils fis un pas.

\- Moi Kratos. Ancien commandant de la force Gaïenne et mercenaire, demande l'autorisation de monté a bord.

La pirate eu un grand sourire et hocha la tête pour lui donné son accord.

Les autre se murmuré entre eux. Tout le monde connaissais le mercenaire de réputation. Et si un homme comme lui accepté de ce mettre au service de ces pirate c'est que ça valait le coup. Tout le monde grimpa a bord de L'Antares. Et Kratos suivis Alhena jusqu'au pont. La elle mis une cape aussi noir que la nuit et se dirigea vers une barre de navigation qu'on utilisé a l'ancien temps, bien avant que les moteur ne sois inventé.

-Alors Billy. Fait moi un points sur la situation.

Billy, qui était au tableau de bord, tapota pour voir autour de la planète.

-Bof. Juste une dizaine de vaisseau nous attende pour nous attaqué. Pas de quoi se faire des cheveux blanc.

Une dizaine de vaisseau armé les attendais et ce n'était rien ?

Kratos commencé a regretté d'être monté a bord.

-Moteur a plaine puissance, on va leur montré comment on accueil chez les pirate.

L'Antares décolla et pris la direction de l'espace.

Une fois arrivé devant le comité d'accueil :

-Virage a Quatre vingt degré a tribord. sortez le pavillon. Tenais vous prêt a tiré.

L'Antares fis un virage a gauche et visa les premier vaisseau qu'il fis explosé.

Ce qui les fait répliqué, mais leur tir nu presque aucun effet sur L'Antares alors que celui si cueillis ces adversaire les un après les autre.

A la fin il ne resté plus que le vaisseau amiral que les pirate ne tarda pas de l'abordé, Alhena en tête.

Une fois arrivé a la salle des commande- après avoir exterminé pas mal d'Androïde au passage- Alhena fis face au commandant de la flotte.

Ce dernier voulu prendre son arme mais la pirate tira plus vite que lui et le tua sur le coup.

-C'est comme ça que se bat les vrai pirate.

Ils retournèrent a leur vaisseau par la passerelle qui les avait amené et tout les débris et corps s'envolèrent par le trou que celle si laissa en se retirent. Et quittèrent le champ de bataille a présent redevenu calme.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Billy.

Alhéna s'installa dans le fauteuil qui trôner en face de la barre de navigation et Scorpi viens se posé sur son épaule.

-Et maintenant, prenons la route de nos rêve.

Tout l'équipage s'exclama en cœur et L'Antares s'éloigna de la planète de Suna en quête de liberté.

* * *

*J'ai eu l'incroyable chance de trouver le coffret de Galaxy Railway. Certe c'est en dehors de l'histoire d'Albator mais reste pour moi une grande anime de Matsumoto


End file.
